


Babeczki w białej czekoladzie

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baker Jacob Kowalski, Community: Mirriel, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, tęsknota
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Dziękuję Andromedzie Mirtle za zmuszenie do pisania i zerknięcie na tekst ;)





	Babeczki w białej czekoladzie

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję Andromedzie Mirtle za zmuszenie do pisania i zerknięcie na tekst ;)

Queenie codziennie odwiedza piekarnię Jacoba i przynosi do domu pudełko sezamków albo drożdżówek z owocami, albo pączków nadziewanych konfiturą z róży, albo rurek z kremem, albo miniaturowych strudli, albo zbożowych ciasteczek z dodatkiem kokosa, albo... Tina w pewnym momencie traci rachubę i nie ma pojęcia, czy ten ostatni kawałek ciasta śliwkowego został z wczoraj czy z dziś, czy może Jacob dorzucił go gratis do eklerek lub biszkoptów. Wie tylko, że prawie wszystkie słodycze przypominają kształtem zwierzęta z walizki Newta — rozpoznaje niuchacza, buchorożca, demimoza, szczuroszeta.

— Nie, Jacob nadal niczego nie pamięta — odpowiada Queenie na pytanie siostry. — Ale wspominał, że czasem śnią mu się te zwierzęta albo ma przebłyski jak przez mgłę, więc widocznie jad pikującego licha nie jest idealny. O, może napiszesz do Newta i spytasz, czy nadal nad tym pracuje?

Tina w milczeniu chrupie rurkę w kształcie żmijoptaka. Ale Queenie i tak wszystko wie.

— Tęsknisz... Więc wyślij list, co ci szkodzi?...

— Czekam na książkę. Raczej niełatwo opisać aż tyle stworzeń w jednym przewodniku, prawda? Obiecał, że przywiezie mi go osobiście.

Queenie uśmiecha się melancholijnie, przysiadając obok Tiny.

— No dobrze, czekaj — odpowiada. — Ale jutro kupię zwyczajne babeczki w białej czekoladzie, żadnych zwierząt.


End file.
